Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a phase difference detecting pixel.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to the development of the computer industry and the communication industry, a demand for an image sensor with improved performance has increased for various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication System (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.